


Relieving Tension

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frottage, Hate Sex, Hux sullies his pants instead, Hux writes for the school paper, Intercrural Sex, Kylo Ren does not take kindly to people sullying his mother's name, M/M, Mitaka is also a journalist, Phasma's the editor (read: enabler), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, WHEN DO I NOT HAVE A PRAISE KINK GUYS, avenging maternal parent, mommas boy kylo ren, technically, who am i kidding there isn't a plot here i had to add that, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Armitage Hux writes a rather... honest article about Senator Organa's complete lack of ability to as Senator, her son Ben takes matters into his own hands to avenge her. It doesn't quite go to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's two am i'm listening to hotline miami music and laughing my ass off  
> remember to leave a kudos and comment if you liked it i'm a slut for acknowledgment

There was something weird about how quickly rumours, and with them unwritten laws, spread around campus off a small college.

Rule number one. Top journalist of the school paper Armitage Hux was a force to be reckoned with. The school paper served the same level of journalistic morals and ethics as Buzzfeed. Pissing Hux off gave him free reigns to absolutely slander you. It wasn’t so much a dictatorship as the fact that their editor Phasma couldn’t be bothered to try and stop him when he could occasionally be coaxed into writing a killer article.

Rule number two. Don’t talk to Ben Solo. Just, don’t. Currently a second year, the kid had massacred the school’s computer lab twice within his first year due to a bad grade. Which he frequently got. It helped once his cousin Rey arrived a year later. Still, there was a year where he almost single-handedly forced the school into bankruptcy. His mother, Senator Leia Organa, was the only reason he hadn’t been expelled thrice the last month. Who knows how many times within two years. 

Rule number three, perhaps the most important one. Don’t ever let the two meet. Armitage Hux was scalding, heartless. Ben Solo was passionate, aggressive, violent. A meeting between the two could theoretically bring forth World War III. Or some really bad dents in the school walls. Anyways, better safe than sorry. 

There were also the lesser things. Don’t call Ben Solo for Ben Solo. Where he got the name Kylo Ren, no one actually knew. A very real and known fact however, was that no one except Rey got away with using Ben. Somehow, a similar rule applied to Hux. First-name-basis forbidden. It wasn’t really a surprise that someone with a name like Armitage would decide that, so it wasn’t usually discussed. 

Rule three broke with a very dramatic argument in the cantina. Kylo, flanked by Rey and her, well, Poe and Finn, set course for Hux’s table with something like a stomp. Hux had his flanking in much better control, back leaning against the table with Phasma and Dopheld Mitaka, both members of the paper, on top of it on either side. He looked pretentious, if Kylo was allowed to put words on it. And who was to decide he wasn’t? Not this absolute–

“Pay up,” Phasma said, amused. Kylo was briefly thrown off by that, watching as Hux sighed dramatically, pulling a ten dollar bill from his pocket. Phasma must’ve spotted the confusion, and as she gently pulled the bill from Hux’s cold fingers, she grinned.

“I bet you’d show up within the day to complain about the article, right? About your mom? Hux thought you couldn’t possibly have that much of a trigger-finger temper.” And she was right, that was exactly why he’d shown up. The temper comment only made him fume more, especially the way she’d said it. Like Hux’s article hadn’t been blatantly false accusations and insults, haphazardly hidden by a professional-looking article. Kylo squared his jaw, and Hux cocked a challenging brow at that. Meanwhile, Mitaka looked ready to cry. It’d been about two minutes. Kylo tapped his foot impatiently, and Hux noted it with a condescending little smile. 

“I didn’t write anything that wasn’t true. All of it can be backed up by facts,” he stated calmly, and Kylo would’ve argued against that if Phasma wasn’t ready to chime in on her own.

“I’m not sure the part where you called her a pipe dream bi-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Kylo’s growl actually stilled her, but didn’t remove the smug look from her face. Apparently they were birds of a feather. Not that surprising. She leant back, briefly reassuring their friend Mitaka with a friendly shove to his shoulder. Or, it’d have been friendly if Phasma wasn’t so strong and Mitaka so weak. Hux disregarded them both, instead looking between Kylo and his friends for a couple of seconds, like he wasn’t sure they were being serious. In all fairness, Finn and Poe were there because Rey was, and Rey was there to make sure Kylo wouldn’t do anything stupid. Which he was going to do regardless, so the need for them wasn’t really… there. Hux got up from his seat, and Kylo briefly noted how they were nearly the same height. Not quite, fortunately. He looked Kylo up and down.

“Do you want to discuss this like proper adults or just curse us out like a child?” Kylo grit his teeth at that, the tone of Hux’s voice suggesting he was disciplining him rather than talking to him, illustrating his point with a sickeningly sweet smile. Kylo wanted to smack it off his stupid face. And so–

“Not here. Let’s take it outside instead.” And Hux grimaced a bit at that, while Rey grabbed desperately at Kylo’s arm.

“Ben, c’mon, it’s not that –” But Hux brushed past them immediately, smile back on his lips, a couple notches more menacing than before.

“If that gets you off my case, Ben.” And, Christ, Kylo was going to ruin that pretty face. Or, well, that face. Whatever. He stalked after Hux, leaving Rey and crew with a glare that told her she knew better than to follow them.

The parking lot behind the school was empty save for the parked cars, Kylo trailing after Hux with a threatening stance. Hux, however, wasn’t actually planning on fighting him at all. Anyone could see that what height they had in common didn’t make them equal. Kylo’s shoulders were broad, his muscles defined from exercise. Hux was lithe, he didn’t fight his own battles. He leant against the brick wall, hands in his pockets, gazing at Kylo with feigned interest. Though it made Kylo want to hit him more, he still made a lousy attempt at reconciling with this prick he hadn’t even spoken to before.

“You’re not planning on taking down the article.”

“No. And I’m not sorry.” Kylo stepped closer, until there was little but air between him, Kylo, and the wall. Hux looked unfazed, though his lip hitched in interest.

“You seriously want to come here and spout absolute bu–”

“I thought walking out here meant you agreed to put the cursing away.” Kylo twitched, slamming his hand against the wall. Hux jumped momentarily, out of surprise rather than fear. He didn’t give Kylo a chance to continue, however.

“I meant every bit of it. And you know what?” He leant closer now, face an inch away from Kylo’s own. “In a few years, when I steal your dearest mother’s job, I’ll sit in her office –” He cocked his head. “I’ll invite you inside. And I’ll tell you that I’m still. Not. Sorry.” And wasn’t it something to put in the fucking school paper that Ben Solo had personally murdered Armitage Hux in the parking lot. 

He would’ve done just that, had Hux not pushed his thigh up just so, against his crotch, smiling brighter now as Kylo’s breath hitched, like he’d confirmed a suspicion. “And I’ll remind you how you got off on it, apparently.” His voice dipped lower, smooth like velvet, reaching out and touching at something deep in Kylo’s core. Kylo couldn’t one-up him when it came to this. This was the kind of physicality he wasn’t experienced in. Instead, he sighed affirmingly, pressing up against Hux with some kind of disappointed recognition. Kylo’s anger dissipated slowly, replaced by another kind of heat. One he couldn’t deal with as easily.

“I’m still not done with you,” Kylo gritted out, and Hux rolled his eyes at that, slipping his hands out of his pocket in a shrug.

“I’ll bet ten bucks I can make you stop talking about it.” Kylo knitted his brows.

“What is it with you and – “ One of Hux’s hands had slipped down to Kylo’s crotch, palming his half-hard erection through his pants. “B-betting.” Hux smiling was a dangerous thing. How he still managed to look condescending was beyond him. Hux let his lips rest against Kylo’s neck when the latter leant his forehead against the wall. Not kissing. Teasing. His hand rubbed against the bulge, and he felt more than he heard Kylo’s groan at that. 

“Awful, really. Getting hard over me dissing your–”

“Don’t. That’s not, Christ. That’s,” Kylo felt his resolve to make a proper sentence fade as Hux nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck, licking and biting but not once leaving a proper mark. Thank God. He didn’t want to return to class with hickeys after everyone assumed he’d been in a fist fight. He wouldn’t even be able to use ‘you should see the other guy’. Hux had full control over the situation. Kylo’s hand finally took hold of Hux’s hips, the latter humming in approval even as they slid lower to cup his ass.

“I can’t fucking believe this,” he huffed amusedly, and Kylo shook his head.

“I thought we agreed to put the cursing away.” 

“You did. I didn’t.” To send his point across, Hux deftly undid Kylo’s pants, shoving his hand down them in a less refined matter. Kylo didn’t bother to muffle his moan at that, perhaps wanting to elicit a response from Hux. Coax him apart at the seams. It worked, of only a bit, and not exactly in Kylo’s favor. Hux exhaled shakily, his hand moving faster, pulling Kylo closer by the neck with his free one. 

“The only reason I’m letting you – do this, is in fact to reveal it as a scandal when you try to get into the senate, you know that?” Hux stopped completely, lifted his hand further to bury in Kylo’s hair and pull his head back. Kylo had to admit it didn’t hurt, to put it mildly. Hux looked almost impressed at that, as though Kylo had trumped him.

“I’m disappointed that any sort of revenge from your part is going to take years, Ren.” Kylo looked taken aback at the use of his chosen name, and it took Hux five seconds of confusion before he deadpanned.

“Oh, come on. I have some sort of chivalry left, especially when my hand is almost on your dick.” And Kylo wasn’t about to question that. Instead, he was about to return the favor when Hux roughly pulled at his hair to stop him.

“Not how this works, darling.” Kylo keened suddenly at the nickname, unabashedly into it. Hux’s absolutely shocked face was what forced a red tint to rise under his skin. Hux’s eyes went from shocked, to puzzled, to understanding way too much.

“So it’s like that?” His voice was calm, but his eyes were not, and Kylo thought in this moment that he might never come back from rubbing against fucking Armitage Hux in a parking lot. He thought briefly about how he might want to do it again. Hux pulled him out of his pants, stroking him as he bit his lip, suddenly thoughtful.

“You look so pretty like this.” Oh. Oh no. Fuck no. Kylo's whine was the antonym of quiet, and he practically melted in Hux’s hands. Hux was thriving in the response, baring his teeth in a grin as he sped up his movements. “That’s dirty, Ren. Positively filthy.” Kylo wished that would have put him off, but instead he shuddered, trying desperately to lower his hands again to return the favor before he’d come. Hux pulled at his hair again, and Kylo’s hands stilled.  
“Please, Hux,” 

“I like the sound of that. I might have to file that away. But this is about you, now." Kylo didn’t quite know when Hux had come to that conclusion, but he didn’t particularly care either. Not when Hux was pulling him against him, flicking his wrist just right as he whispered ‘ _I like you better like this, a fucking mess-_ ' and he would’ve gone on if Kylo hadn’t warned him with a groan, and Hux stepped away, aiming his cock before he continued, and Kylo was coming before he knew it, louder than what he wanted Hux to hear and way louder than what was appropriate for public indecency. This, in general, wasn’t appropriate. Kylo couldn’t care less, gasping and leaning his head on Hux’s shoulder. 

“Good boy.” Yeah. This wasn’t a one time thing. He groaned, coming down from his high rather inelegantly. Hux had the good grace to help him collect himself before he pushed him off, and Kylo only briefly spotted Hux’s erection before he was pulling out his phone, catching Kylo’s attention with his voice.

“Run off, now.” And something about the sudden dismissal actually hurt, despite the fact that he’d come here to fight, not, not this. Hux glanced up at him as he grappled with the rejection.

“Don’t you need,” Kylo began, but Hux only shook his head.

“I can will it down. I don’t want to risk staining my clothes. Like you.” Kylo stopped, looking down at his black t-shirt. Hux had aimed.

“Oh, you fucking prick.”

“You agreed to put the cursing away.”

“Fuck off.” Hux’s chuckle was sweet as sugar while he looked through his phone. As Kylo tried to figure out how to get to his class with a cum stained shirt, Christ, Hux. The latter suddenly dialed a contact.

“Do you plan on returning at all or what?” Phasma’s voice was familiar even to Kylo, and Hux stretched slightly before responding. Like he was itching to tell her something.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a few minutes. Also, you owe me those ten bucks. And twenty more.” Phasma’s gasp was as audible as Kylo’s, though a lot less affronted. 

“You did not.” Hux looked mildly impressed with how in sync Kylo and Phasma suddenly were. His smile made Kylo want to punch him again. Or kiss him. He didn’t know anymore. Didn’t care all that much either.

“I did. Also, if you spot Rey, tell her Kylo went home for the day.” Kylo’s confused face was as funny as it was cute. Phasma’s silence was audibly irritated, even over the phone. She sighed, and seemingly put her phone down for a bit.

“Alright, whatever. Just get your ass back before English. You better not have ruined him.” Hux tilted his head back and forth, as though he was evaluating it.

“Not yet.” 

“T-M-I. Was this your plan all along with that article? I feel like it was.” 

“It wasn’t. Sweet how you think I’m that calculating.” Hux turned off his speaker at that, briefly thanking Phasma before hanging up. Kylo realized putting her on speaker was a show of dominance in the first place, pointing out how Hux had always been two steps ahead. Kylo leant against the wall, still a bit tired and out of it.

“If I give you the key to my dorm,” Hux began, and Kylo already looked like he’d told him he was actually an alien. Hux disregarded it. “Promise not to ruin it until I get back? And then you can repay me for jacking you off in a parking lot.” Kylo blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then he held out his hand. Hux huffed.

“Cocky.” But he still handed off the keys, before leaning up, dangerously close to Kylo’s lips. Kylo wanted nothing more than to close the distance, but it felt like a test. One he must’ve passed, judging by Hux’s response.

“We might need a safe word if you’re already this good to me.”

Kylo wasn’t opposed to that idea.

_binchhhhhhh_

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb oh my god i'm in tears and do you kno what the best part is
> 
> this whole thing is based on Blow Us All Away from Hamilton. I wish I was joking. It's five am.


End file.
